Jess Walsh
Jessica "Jess" Walsh is the Pink Flame Ranger, with the ability to breathe fire, and a good Ranger. Biography Jess's parents were probably Ninja students at the Earthlight Ninja Academy, but as she was found on the Sensei's family's doorstep as a baby, nobody was ever sure. The Kai family raised her, and she began training at the Academy in disguise. However, she was discovered shortly after finding her own element. When the Sensei finally completed a set of morphers, Jess was selected to wield the Pink one, to her surprise. But before the teachers could even finish choosing their four Rangers, Zart invaded, demanding the morphers, and started attacking the students. Jess morphed and began fighting off Zart's Fiery Salamanders, tossing the Magma Morpher to a nearby student (Wyatt O'Hare) to help. The eruption of the island forced them to flee. They were soon picked up by a cruise ship, along with one other survivor named Rat Green. They were contacted by a secret ally, and shortly thereafter attacked by Xumara's first monster, almost by accident, since she hadn't known they were alive. Arriving in Palencia, Jess sought out her Sensei's cousin, a wealthy businessman living in the city. Unbeknownst to her, he had been replaced by another of Xumara's monsters, Doctor Mesmer, who nearly captured them but for Wyatt accidentally breaking his spell. The Rangers destroyed him. Since the Earthlight Zords had not been completed by the time of Zart's attack, the Rangers had to jump through a few hoops for them. Their secret message was unknowingly intercepted by a street thief named Micky, whom Jess pursued through the streets. Discovering his father about to deliver a beatdown, she intervened and rescued Micky. They bargained over the message, and $600 later, Jess delivered it to her teammates. The next day, Jess and her teammates went to the location in the message, and she proved their identities. The technicians and scientists showed them their Zords, hidden in a hangar beneath the building, just before Zart attacked. Using the Megazord, the Rangers defeated him--but after the battle, they realized that the only way he'd have known to attack would be if he'd been told by someone on the inside. After two weeks of repairs and upgrades to the new Megazord, the Rangers settled on a plan for rooting out the spy. However, no sooner had they put it into action than one of the technicians transformed into a monster and attacked. Jess and Wyatt defeated him, and naturally assumed this had been their traitor. However, mere minutes later, Rat was attacked by Schizofreak and blasted. At first, he seemed unharmed--though unusually selfless. Jess and Wyatt soon realized that he'd undergone a full personality reversal. That night, he fought Schizofreak again, and when Jess and Wyatt joined in, they were also blasted. Jess became selfish, apathetic and careless. She accidentally let Micky steal her morpher right off her wrist. Wyatt and Rat had to drag her to the next fight, where she was soon restored to normal, to her relief. Rat, on the other hand, became fed up with how his "good-guy" behavior had gone, and after thrashing Schizofreak for it, he left. Jess wanted to follow, but Schizofreak grew giant-sized, occupying her and Wyatt's attention. A few days later, they'd packed and started after him, only to be interrupted again just over the Mexican border. Rat had stowed away in the luggage compartment, and somewhat against her will, Jess bailed him out. She refused to listen to his pleas to come along, instead going back through customs to try to send him home. Hours later, the two of them headed to a hotel Wyatt had already gotten, and went to bed. As they slept, Zart snuck in, took Jess and set the room on fire before teleporting out. He took her to Tarpon Swamp, where he restrained her and informed her that he would be teaching her from now on. She was defiant, although the revelation that Zart had (apparently) killed Wyatt and Micky silenced her. When Zart returned a day later, Jess finally agreed to let him teach her. His lessons were frequently abusive, as she couldn't do what Zart could no matter how much she tried, and she tried to escape with no success several times. When Wyatt and Micky finally arrived, she was confused and in pain, and hesitated too long. However, Zart and Korassil attempting to kill her friends woke her up, and she was able to use a few of Zart's own tricks against them. This thrilled Zart, and Korassil teleported everyone but Micky up to the ship to continue her training. Zart was even worse aboard the ship, threatening or hurting Wyatt as well as Jess whenever she disobeyed him. On the third day, Wyatt told her not to protect him if it meant doing something she'd regret later. Although Jess was reluctant, when the space ninjas decided to test her by sending her to kill Chris and Nero, she couldn't do it. Rat promptly appeared, to Jess's surprise, and killed Wyatt in front of her to punish her for rebelling. Chris comforted her as she mourned. On the way to Scrimshaw, Jess confided in Chris her fears about encountering Zart again, and uncertainty what to do about Rat. Arriving, she was hospitalized, unable to participate in the final battle against the space ninjas. Personality Typically, Jess is friendly, outgoing and personable, but can be rude and doesn't read others well when she's angry, and she is afraid of bullies and bees. Arsenal *Dragon Arrow *Scale Shield Power Sphere *Komodo Dragonzord Appearance Jess is Caucasian and built like a gymnast. She has short strawberry blonde hair, green eyes, and typically wears two silver stud earrings. She is also allergic to bee stings, hence her fear of the creatures. Trivia *Jess was submitted by Rye Lee.